Remake-Pokemon: Rise of Darkrai
by Anonymous Trainer
Summary: The title says it all, this story is a remake of the 10th pokemon movie, but with a twist, Pearlshipping! So what are you waiting for? Read it!
1. Alamos Town

**Hey guys, I just had this idea on my mind for a few days now. I recently read a Hoennshipping remake of the 9th movie, and got the idea to make a Pearlshipping remake of the 10th movie. Hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

 **"Two entities that never should have met crossed paths in the Space-Time rift. This ill-fated meeting has brought forth their unbridled wrath, enveloping the city. As a result, all is collapsing. What could be the true meaning of this horrible nightmare?"**

"Godey's diary, huh? What an interesting find!" a spectacled boy wearing a white shirt and a green sweater thought to himself as he read out one of the entries in the diary.

* * *

"Shouldn't we be there by now Brock?" a rather tired raven haired boy asked his companion.

"Almost." the tall boy, Brock, replied to the boy while observing the map in his guidebook. " And there it is! Alamos Town, right over that hill." Brock pointed at a city situated on a cliff.

That was all the boy needed to hear as he dashed forward towards his destination.

"Ash, wait for me!" a blue haired girl called out him, as he ran forward to catch up to him.

Brock, busy reading about the town in his guidebook, looked up to find that his two friends had already went ahead and left him behind, "Ash, Dawn!" Brock called out as he too gave chase to them.

Ash, really excited about the battles he could have, had been stopped by a natural obstacle that lay in front of him.

Dawn caught up to him while thinking, " _Ash, couldn't you wait for me?_ " and was going to ask him that, when she too saw what lay in front of them.

A lake. The town itself was situated in the middle of it several metres high and the only way of accessing it was by the bridge that lay at the same height of the town and on the left side of the lake.

Huffing and puffing Brock caught up to the duo as he looked at the town and then into his guidebook, "Looks like we are on the wrong shore" he said he turned the book upside down and saw that he had been looking at the map the wrong way all this time.

"I am exhausted!" Ash said as he collapsed. "Pika" came the cry from his equal tired partner, Pikachu. "Me too!" Dawn added after hearing Ash's comment.

Brock was looking through his guidebook to look for another route to the city. He found it but saw that it would take them two days to get there, in which time they would have missed the contest that they were here for. He hung his head down, feeling bad about his poor navigational skills.

"Hey there! Would you all like a lift?" a yellow haired girl with a Chimchar waved to the trio from her hot air balloon.

The three of them looked up towards her, with looks of surprise on Ash and Dawn's faces and hearts for Brock's eyes.

Soon the four of them were flying steadily towards Alamos Town.

"So, my name dear, is Brock." Brock began, "Would you honour us by telling your name?"

The blonde girl replied to him, "My name is Alice and this is Chimchar" earning a cry from the Chimchar that was on the steel rods above them, powering the hot air balloon with its flamethrower.

Dawn opened her mouth to introduce herself, but was cut off by Brock, "So it's Alice, from Alamos Town!"

Realizing where this was going by the tone in Brock's voice, Ash and Dawn sweat dropped and moved a bit away from him.

"I can't believe I don't have you written down in my little blue book of babes. Silly me!" Brock continued as he flipped through the pages of the said book.

"There's only one thing to do." Brock said as he slammed the book shut, "Let me take you out!" Brock said as he got on one knee while holding Alice's both hands in his.

Alice was surprised to say the least and was going to say something, but a flash of light beat her to it.

Brock's Croagunk popped out of its pokeball and delivered a Poison Jab to its trainer who fell down saying, "After Croagunk takes me out."

Ash and Dawn chuckled nervously at the scene that had unfolded before them.

"Anyway." Dawn began, "My name is Dawn and I am here to enter in the Alamos Town Pokemon Contest!"

Ash realizing to introduce himself too, said, "I am Ash and this is my partner Pikachu" while Pikachu introduced himself cheerfully, "Pika!"

Alice nodded to both of them as Ash said, "We're really movin' " as he looked out of the balloon.

"And what a pretty lake!" Dawn added, commenting on the beautiful lake they were moving above.

"Not as pretty as Alice!" a now conscious Brock exclaimed.

"You're quick." Ash noted as Brock stood up, while Dawn answered him, "He's used to it."

All of them laughed except Brock. Alice began, "Well I work as a part-time hot air balloon tour guide, but I also spend most of my time as a music student" as she pulled out a small leaf from her pocket.

"A leaf whistle?" Dawn asked as she observed it as Alice put it up against her lips to play.

Alice nodded as began playing a serene tune, while some pokemon like Pelipper, Pidgey and Pidgeotto, glided alongside the balloon as Alice played to them.

She put the leaf back inside her pocket and said, "You see, the pokemon are showing me which way the wind is blowing."

The three of them nodded and Alice called out to her Chimchar, "Okay Chimchar!"

The Chimchar executed a flamethrower which made the balloon climb up, to reach their destination.

Pikachu climbed up to it and greeted him, "Pika!" and Chimchar replied with a back flip and a " Chim, char!"

"Look at those towers!" Ash pointed to the two towers which stood high and proud above the rest of the city.

"They are the Space-Time Towers, the brilliant architect Godey designed them." Brock said as he read out the information from yet another book.

"And that's where we hold out contests, Dawn" Alice said to Dawn, who replied in enthusiasm, "Oh wow!"

* * *

 **"Powerful forces colliding with each other will destroy the city."**

The grey haired boy thought to himself as he read another one of entries from Godey's diary.

"Something is not right here." the boy said to himself.

The device on the table in front of the boy started beeping as the monitor beside it started showing shockwaves approaching the city.

The boy leaned in closer to observe the data, but a sudden earthquake knocked him down.

The boy having suffered quite a blow to the head, woke up a few moments later, and said to himself, "Something's definitely not right." as he got up, fetched him laptop and went outside.

* * *

Meanwhile the same earthquake had swayed the hot air balloon.

"Is everyone alright?" Alice asked as she composed herself.

The other three nodded and Ash asked, "What was that?"

"I suppose it could have been the air currents, but it sure was strange." Alice replied as she looked out with concern. " Sorry if you guys got scared." Alice turned to face them and said, "I know what; I will give you a grand tour of the city!"

Brock just nodded while Dawn replied, "Thank you very much!" and Ash replied excitedly, "That would be great!" Pikachu too answered with a fist up in the air, "Pika!"

* * *

 **That marks the end of the first chapter. Although you guys know what's gonna happen next, it will be still fresh since it's been 6 years since the movie was released. So tell me how it was, in the reviews!**

 **Anonymous Trainer,**

 **Over and Out.**


	2. Darkrai appears!

**Not much to say, except that due to free time I am writing and uploading the second chapter this soon. By the way, I just noticed that in this story's cover(have a look at it) everyone, most of them, have their mouths open. What do ya say about that?**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Ash and everyone landed safely in the Alamos Town square, and were now following Alice as she gave them the grand tour of the city.

The three were currently following Alice as she told them about the town, where to eat, shop, and to enjoy.

They were hungry and exhausted after the tiring walk to the city's shore, so the three were currently snacking on a few cotton candies, devouring in Ash's case, as the flock of candy(A.N What is it called exactly?) vanished, with Ash and Pikachu finished it like machines, not leaving a spot on the stick.

Pikachu wiped his lips with one of his paws, while Ash stole glances at Brock's untouched cotton candy, who himself was busy staring at Alice. Little did he know that Dawn too was watching Ash and what he was up to.

In one swift motion, again like a machine, he consumed the cotton candy without Brock even noticing.

Dawn nudged him, while giggling, as she conveyed to him, that she had seen the whole thing. In response, he too started chuckling, a bit too loudly, which caught Brock's attention. He saw the stick in his hand, with no candy on it.

Brock knew it must have been Ash, and opened his mouth to speak, but Ash just ran ahead avoiding him followed by Dawn close behind.

The run was cut short as Ash skidded to avoid a puddle of water, stopping a mere centimetres before it, threatening to cause a slip.

Ash let out a sigh of relief, only to be knocked down by Dawn who had crashed into him, not able to see what danger lay ahead. Both of them ended on the ground, with Dawn being on Ash.

For a few moments, they just lay there, gazing into each other's eyes, until it became it became too embarrassing for Dawn, who turned her head to avoid showing Ash her face as she was blushing up a storm.

She quickly but steadily stood up, and stretched out her hand to help Ash up. "I am sorry." Dawn spoke softly, staring at the ground not to show her red tinged face to Ash.

"No problem, it was just an accident." Ash replied, with one hand behind his head, still oblivious.

Brock and Alice caught up to them as Alice asked them, "Are you guys okay?"

Ash and Dawn replied, "Yeah we are okay." with Dawn still embarrassed and Ash grinning like nothing had happened.

"Hey you!" a nearby voice called out to group.

"Are you talking to us?" Ash asked.

"Yeah you, how about a battle?" the brown-haired boy wearing a green shirt and white jacket responded to him.

And that was all Ash needed, as nodded and charged in to battle. Dawn and Brock followed his example and started battling with the red-haired girl and the black-haired boy accompanying the former boy.

Maury, the boy Ash was battling had called out Torterra, while Ash had chosen to battle with his trusted partner, Pikachu.

Not knowing about Torterra's type or abilities, Ash eagerly called out a command, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

Maury just smirked, while Torterra silently took the attack.

"What, it didn't do anything?" Ash said, bewildered to which Maury replied, "Torterra is a Grass/Ground type, which means electric type attacks will have no effect on it. Torterra use Seed Bomb!"

"Dodge it!" Ash said as he turned his cap around, while Pikachu averted the incoming attack. "Well then, we will just have to improvise. Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped up in the air with its tail glowing silvery grey, and delivered the steel type attack squarely at the side of Torterra's jaw.

The move had enough power to inflict a lot of damage on Torterra despite it having a resistance to steel type moves, as Torterra was knocked over on the ground.

Meanwhile Allegra, the red haired girl, was battling against Brock, who had called out Infernape and Croagunk, respectively.

The flame pokemon and the toxic mouth pokemon traded blows with each other like martial artists. Infernape attacked with Focus Punch, while Croagunk dodged and countered with a Poison Jab.

Dawn and Piplup were going up against Kai, the last the trio, with black hair, who had called out an Empoleon. They were having a battle, rather it was a test of pride.

Kai's Empoleon towered over Dawn's Piplup, but it didn't intimidate the penguin pokemon in the slightest.

The Empoleon breathed in air, puffed out his chest and held his head up high. Piplup trying to prove that he was no pushover, took in air too, puffing out his small chest as much as possible at the same time as he held his head up high signifying his pride. Trying to measure up to Empoleon, he held his head even higher, perhaps a bit too much, as fell down backwards.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Ash said about the battles, as the four of them walked down some stairs. Dawn and Brock just nodded at his comment.

They soon reached by a fountain, which marked the entrance of a garden. "I have been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl. So everyone here is my friend." Alice said as she motioned to the various pokemon that were present in the garden.

"We shouldn't let us have all the fun. Come on out guys!" Ash said as he released Staravia, Aipom and Turtwig.

"Yeah you are right!" Dawn said as she and Brock let out their own pokemon, consisting of Buizel, Pachirisu, Buneary, Sudowoodo, Croagunk and Happiny.

All ten of the pokemon went inside the garden merrily to make new friends and have fun. Their trainers and Alicia walked behind them slowly.

The four them walked up to a kiosk which overlooked the lake that surrounded the town. There were listening to the adventures Alicia had in this garden, while their pokemon played and enjoyed themselves.

"An then what happened?" Dawn asked as Alicia narrated an incident.

"When I woke up, I saw that I alive and that Tonio had saved had saved me." Alicia replied as she momentarily indulged herself in a flashback.

"Who's Tonio?-" Ash began to ask her, but stopped, having heard the commotion being caused in the distance.

The trio, Ash, Dawn and Brock rushed over to the scene, where the pokemon had divided themselves in two groups, each of the groups was growling and poised to attack the other. In between the two groups were Pikachu and a Marill trying to calm them down.

In order to stop them, Ash yelled out, "Knock it off!" followed by a "Stop fighting!" from Dawn, both of which had no effect on the angry pokemon.

Realizing that things could get out of control, Alice decided to take charge of the situation as she pulled out the leaf whistle from her pocket and started playing a serene and peaceful tune which was successful in calming the pokemon down.

"What a beautiful song!" Dawn complimented Alice who replied, "My grandma taught it to me."

Brock, being Brock, clasped his hands together and said, "It was just so moving!" to which Alice replied, "Thank you, Brock."

Ash and Dawn walked back towards the kiosk, when a Gallade came running towards Alice, "Gallade! Ga-Gallade!"

"What happened Gallade? Is something wrong?" Alice asked him in concern to which it replied "Gall-Gallade!"

"Follow me!" Alice told the trio and ran forward behind Gallade. Ash, Dawn and Brock quickly recalled their pokemon and ran after her.

Gallade them to another part of the garden which had pillars lined on the edges of an artificial stream that was flowing through the garden.

Gallade pointed to one of the pillars, "Gallade-Gall!" while Alice knelt down to observe the pillar more carefully. She saw that the once elegant and flawless pillar had been now bent and horribly disfigured at many places.

"This is terrible!" she said as she stood up. "Who could have done this?" Dawn asked in the same fear.

"It was Darkrai!" a figure called out from the shadows of nearby trees.

"Alberto?" Alice said as the figure stepped out of the trees to reveal himself.

"It appears that there have been recent sightings of Darkrai in town." Alberto declared.

"Uh, excuse me, who's Darkrai?" Ash asked, being ever so curious about new pokemon. To his question Alberto replied, "Darkrai is a pokemon that lives in this garden. It is the pokemon who wreaked this havoc."

Brock spoke up, "I have heard of Darkrai before. It's a pokemon that makes you have nightmares."

A ruffle in the nearby bushes alerted the group as Alberto whispered, "Hear that? Darkrai." Intending to defeat the pitch black pokemon, the Baron called out one of his pokemon, Lickilicky.

Not wanting to take a chance, Alberto commanded Lickilicky, "Lickilicky, use Hyper Beam!"

"Now, what did you do that for?" a disoriented, but human voice said from the bushes.

All of them gasped in surprise as a human stepped out with a laptop. "Tonio!" Alice said as she recognized the grey haired boy in front of her and rushed to him. He stepped out in front of them, still dazed by the attack, black burns marks evident on his face, his spectacles having tilted by the jerk, and smoke rising slightly from him comically.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked him in concern to which Tonio with a simple 'Uh-hmm'.

Satisfied, that he was going to be alright, she helped him stand up and introduced him to the trio, "This is my friend, Tonio. He is a scientist."

Tonio slowly walked to the same pillar as before, knelt down and said, "I was investigating a space-time abnormality that I had detected. Something has happened." he said as he brushed of a part of the disfigured pillar.

In doing so, he disturbed the already unstable structure of the pillar, causing a piece of rock to dislodge from the top of pillar and fall on Tonio's head. He held his head tightly and let out an 'Ouch'.

"Tonio!" Alice rushed to him again, having seen what had happened. She helped him with a face of concern for him. Tonio saw this and replied, "No, no, I am fine, really." with a hand behind his head.

Seeing the scene unfold before him, Baron Alberto spoke up, "Alice, you don't have to be so nice to him, you know?" To which Alice angrily snapped her head towards Alberto, then turned it away in disgust.

Since that didn't have any effect, Alberto decided to step further as he pulled her close, "After all, my dear, you are to be my wife, remember?"

Ash and Dawn's eyes just widened while Brock said in surprise, "No way!"

Alice pushed him away irritably as she told him, "Excuse me, but I thought I told you no already! Come on I'm too young to think about marriage!"

Hearing this Brock expression softened as he sighed in relief, thinking that there was still a chance for him.

Alberto glanced at the others and said, pulling her by her hand, "Please forgive me. This isn't the time or place for that kind of talk. Now that that's done, why don't you come over to my place, for a little dinner Alice?"

Dawn had had enough, she stepped in between Alberto and Alice and told Alberto aggressively, "Cool it! Alice is so no interested!"

"Excuse me young lady," Alberto started calmly, but later said angrily, "Butt out!"

Meanwhile, Ash asked Tonio who had been silently listening to the whole ordeal, "Tonio, tell me who exactly is that guy?"

Tonio replied to him, eyes still fixated on Alberto and Alice, "That's Baron Alberto. He has been asking Alice out for quite some time now, but she has constantly shot him down, not being interested in him." Ash just nodded, not being able to comprehend the information, being the dense boy he was.

Alberto still not giving up, continued his advance, "So Alice, let's get going."

Alice having had enough, swatted the Baron's hand away and went over to Tonio's side, clutched his hand to which Tonio blushed and Alice confidently admitted, "You see, Tonio's the one I like." Hearing it Tonio whispered to her slowly in surprise," Uh I am?"

Meanwhile Brock just looked on as his chances reduced to null and hung his head low in disappointment, while Dawn began fantasizing about she being in Alice's place and Ash in Tonio's place, but then thought to herself, "Can I do it? No, no, I am not as brave as Alice."

Alberto scoffed and laughed, "You have quite the sense of humour, my dear." To which Tonio whispered to Alice, "So this was just a little joke huh?" as he chuckled nervously. Alice on the other hand just replied in surprise, "Joke?" as she had not expected it from Tonio, and turned her head away in slight anger.

Seeing this Tonio exasperated heavily and then moved his eyes to the laptop, which was showing shock waves on its monitor, approaching the city. Tonio, in realization of what was about to happen said, "Not again."

Alice having momentarily forgotten the recent action asked, "What is it?"

Tonio began typing in his laptop, inputting data and replied, "Such strange phenomenon-" but was cut off by Alberto, "Something's there!" he said, pointing at the once again ruffling bushes.

"Do not come here." a strange, ominous voice called out as a figure materialized up from the ground.

"It's Darkrai!" Alberto declared as his loyal pokemon, Lickilicky got in a battle stance.

After Darkrai fully materialized from the shadows, Dawn gasped, "Darkrai?" while Ash quickly scanned the pitch black pokemon by his pokedex.

"Afraid so." Alberto said as he commanded Lickilicky to attack Darkrai, "Lickilicky use Lick!"

The pokemon obeyed the order as it whipped its tongue towards Darkrai, who evaded the attack by disappearing into the shadows once more.

Lickilicky retracted its tongue towards itself, while Darkrai appeared again and formed a ball of dark energy in between his hands and launched it towards the licking pokemon.

Alberto quickly gave a command to his pokemon, "Lickilicky, fast, dodge it!" The pokemon obeyed, barely saving himself from Darkrai's attack, but in the process the sphere proceeded towards the group itself which was standing behind Lickilicky.

The sphere of darkness Ash in his chest. Dawn gasped, in fear of what could happen to Ash and what the consequences may be of the attack.

A transparent, dark sphere encased Ash as he looked around frantically. In a blink of light Ash had become unconscious and as the sphere around him disappeared, Ash's limp body fell down to do the ground.

Dawn cried out in fear and knelt down beside Ash, "Ash, wake up!" she said as she tried to trudge him awake. "What happened?" she asked frantically to the others.

"I don't know" Tonio replied, "Although we should take him to the Pokemon Centre as a precaution."

Dawn, put her hands over her mouth, worried about Ash. She got up as Tonio and Brock moved towards Ash's limp body.

Alberto looked around to see that in the commotion, Darkrai had disappeared

"On three?" Brock asked Tonio as he bent down. Tonio nodded and began, "One, two and three." as he and Brock lifted Ash up, then slung one of his hands over their shoulders.

Alice, knowing that Brock wouldn't know where the Pokemon Centre is, she directed the way as Tonio and Brock carried Ash behind her. Dawn stared at the unconscious Ash, as she too followed them with a single thought on his mind, "Ash please be okay." with worry written all over her face.

* * *

 **Yawn. Hey guys, it's nearly 11 pm as I am finishing this, so bear with me if you find any mistakes in this chapter, and inform me about them in the reviews. Till the next chapter,**

 **Anonymous Trainer,**

 **Over and Out.**


	3. Nightmares

**Hey people! I am glad that in just two chapters of this people are greatly liking this story. This chapter marks the start of bigger hints of pearlshipping, not from Ash, he's too dense or at least he acts like he is dense (could change, read to find out). Anyways!**

 **Read on! I don't own Pokemon (that rhymed!)**

* * *

Tonio and Brock had arrived at the Pokemon Centre and were currently transferring Ash from their shoulders onto a stretcher. Nurse Joy had joined them in moving the stretcher, as the three of them moved Ash to a ward with Alice and Dawn behind them with Pikachu in Dawn's arms. Alberto had not bothered them after the incident, yet.

Nurse Joy instructed Tonio and Brock to gently lay Ash on the bed from the stretcher in the room they had arrived in. Dawn looked on in a frozen state, while her mind processed the data presented to it.

Alice glanced over to Dawn, clearly noticing the younger girl's distress and reassured her," Hey he's going to fine." Dawn looked to Alice and nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

Nurse Joy examined Ash with a stethoscope. She gave out a sigh of relief before turning to the others. "He has no external or internal injuries and by the looks of it, I would say that he was hit by a sleep-inducing attack." Nurse Joy explained his condition to the others.

Brock knowing that it was serious situation, had not tried any advances on Nurse Joy and asked her, "So when will he wake up?"

"Like I said, he is in induced sleep, so I don't know when he will wake up, could be right about now or a few days." Nurse joy said with a grave tone. Nurse Joy got a solemn nod in response as she left the room, to attend to other patients and pokemon.

Brock, up to his usual antics, left the room, probably to ask Nurse Joy out. Pikachu jumped out of Dawn's arms on to Ash's bed. Dawn too pulled a chair under her and sat beside Ash's bed.

Pikachu, using its small paws, tried to shake Ash to wake him up, but in vain. "Pikapi." he said as he looked at Ash's sleeping face as he climbed up on his chest. Dawn sat there silently just staring at the peaceful expression on Ash's face.

Meanwhile, Tonio, being the scientist he was, had been observing his surroundings in the room. He bent down to scrutinize the wooden floor. He found that the lines in the wood planks beneath his feet had been distorted as if displaced from their original position. "Huh, interesting. This is an incredible force, enough to actually warp space." Tonio said as he moved his finger over the lines.

Tonio stood and said rather abruptly," I have to look at more data!" which grabbed Dawn and Alice's attention who called out to him, as he left through the door, still muttering to himself.

Tonio took out Godey's diary from his pocket and started making his way out of the Pokemon Centre. He started theorizing to himself, "There's a strong possibility, the same thing has happened before. That must be it! Maybe there's something in Godey's diary." he said as he flipped through the book's pages.

Alice and Dawn looked at Tonio, while standing in the door, as Tonio, lost in his thoughts, collided with the wall in front of him and fell down. Alice smiled as she said subconsciously, "That is so him. Once he starts thinking something, that's that."

The two walked back inside."Ooh, looks like someone's got a crush!" Dawn nudged Alice as she teased her. "Oh yeah? At least I have admitted to it openly." Alice said referencing to their little moment in the garden, but then she gained a smirk on her face as she rebutted, "On the other hand, you Dawn, need to confess your feelings."

Dawn sat down on the chair where she was sitting before, signs of embarrassment clear on her face, tried to deny what Alice had said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Alice too, pulled a chair beneath her as she sat opposite to Dawn and gave her a look that said, " _Don't even try to deny it._ " Dawn just sighed and asked her, "Is it that obvious?"

Alice nodded and replied, "I saw the look on your face when Ash was hit by Darkrai's attack, you were also more worried than a normal person would be. It is practically written all over your face."

Dawn asked her in response, "Well if it so obvious to everyone, why hasn't he picked up on it?" she said gesturing to the boy in front of her.

Alice opened her mouth to answer her, but found nothing to tell her and closed her mouth. Dawn saw this and subconsciously clutched Ash's right hand.

* * *

All this time, Ash may have been unconscious in the real world, but he had been very much active in the dream world or rather his nightmare.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and blinked for a while, trying to get adjusted to the sudden bright light. It was like he had been asleep all this time.

He looked around to see that he was still in the same garden he had been in when Darkrai had attacked him. Nothing was out of place in the surroundings around him, except that it lacked life. No one was present.

"Huh?" Ash looked around to find his friends. "Pikachu, where are you?" Ash cried out, "Dawn, Brock, where are you guys?"l

He walked around in the lifeless garden, still searching for his friends, but in vain. Ash said to himself, "Oh man, what's going on?"

Suddenly, he saw a shadow of a pokemon heading towards him. The pokemon, as it came closer to him, he could make out its features, bipedal and tall. The pokemon itself couldn't be identified by him, even though he had travelled 3 regions and part of another region.

The pokemon looked like a dark hologram, with traces of black, purple and pink in it. It came within a foot's distance of Ash, but he didn't budge and held his ground. Then the pokemon roared and came with an inch's distance causing Ash to stumble back.

He looked back at the pokemon, having momentarily been disoriented, but saw that the pokemon had vanished.

He got back up and looked in the direction where he had seen the pokemon before. He saw there a pokemon, but not the one from before.

"Darkrai!" Ash exclaimed as he saw Darkrai floating on the ground in the distance. Then he realized what was happening and cried out in this realization, "Darkrai's doing this."

As if his instincts had taken over, Ash called out a pokemon, "All right, Turtwig, I choose you!" and threw Turtwig's pokeball in the air.

Instead of the Tiny Leaf pokemon appearing, the pokeball burnt up in the air with a blackish purple flame and vanished with no residue.

Ash gasped the pokeball seemingly was vaporized. He then turned his gaze back to Darkrai, but it too had vanished and its place had been taken by Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he ran towards his buddy, but to his horror, the ground below Pikachu turned to quicksand right before his eyes, as if it was a whirlpool of land was sucking Pikachu in.

"No, no! Pikachu!" Ash said as leapt towards Pikachu and held him tight as the both of them descended uncontrollably down a black hole. Before they just vanished in the darkness, Ash heard Dawn, "Ash!" but it happened too fast for him to comprehend anything.

* * *

"Pikaaa Chuuuu!" Pikachu cried out as it let out a thunderbolt at Ash who had been hugging him too tightly to breathe.

Hearing Pikachu's cry Dawn had too cried out in concern for Ash as he had taken the full brunt of the attack.

Ash woke up, still dazed by the attack, but then he saw Pikachu beside him and exclaimed, "Pikachu! You're okay!" and hugged him tight.

Dawn's joy too knew no bounds, and she knew that Pikachu too would be happy that Ash was back. Speaking of the pokemon, she looked at him and saw his predicament. "Ash, stop! Pikachu's suffocating!"

Ash then realized what he had been doing and apologized to his partner, "I am sorry Pikachu." Pikachu breathed in deeply and replied with a happy "Pikachu" implying that he too was happy that Ash had woken up.

Ash sat up on his bed and looked around seeing the three people present in the room, Dawn, Brock and Alice, and asked, "Where am I?"

Dawn replied to him, "The Pokemon Centre. Brock and Tonio carried you here after Darkrai put you to sleep. You tossed and turned in your bed with painful expressions. You were having such terrible nightmares, I was so scared."

Ash feeling guilty for making Dawn feel scared said to her, "I am sorry Dawn."

Brock continued explaining the situation, "Nurse Joy told me that creating bad dreams is Darkrai's special ability. If you ever fall asleep near or due to Darkrai, you'll have dark nightmares."

"You woke me up, didn't you buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu who replied cheerfully, "Pikachu."

Alice began, "Darkrai normally doesn't come out when people are around, so I don't think the townspeople are liking this one bit. Because of all those nightmares, even the other pokemon stay away from Darkrai."

"Well no one wants to have a nightmare, right?" Brock commented.

"If I ever come across that Darkrai again, I'll give him a battle, but good!" Ash said with a determined expression on his face.

"Wait." Alice interjected, "Remember, it was Baron Alberto who attacked Darkrai first."

Ash nodded realizing the situation. Brock then said, "Well then, Nurse Joy says you are ready to go, so get freshened up, and meet us outside."

After this Brock and Alice left the room. Dawn waited for them to completely leave the room, then said to Ash softly, "Ash, promise me you will not get into any trouble again."

Ash saw genuine concern in her eyes, but he knew he couldn't make such a promise to her, remembering his past encounters. He said to her, "Dawn, I can't promise you that bad things won't happen, it's just that when things go south, I just happen to be the north and well you know the rest."

Dawn had a worried expression on her face, but said, "Just-just be careful, okay?"

Ash nodded to her and Dawn left the room. Ash made his way out of the bed and thought to himself, " _Murkrow's law comes into play here,_ _if there are two or more ways to do something, and one of those ways can result in a catastrophe, then someone will do it. I can't stop bad things from happening, but what I can do is keep them safe. Keep her safe._ "

* * *

 **Well guys chapter 3 comes to an end here. BTW Murphy's law in pokemon world had to have something with the prefix of "Mur-" so I said why not and used Murkrow's law. Tell me how it was, did you like it, have any suggestions, or errors you would like me to correct, tell me all about it in the reviews.**

 **Anonymous Trainer,**

 **Over and Out.**


End file.
